Rocket Romance
by HTKWolfe
Summary: A mission given by the Nova Corps has directed the Guardians of the Galaxy to Earth, shortly following the events of Age of Ultron. What can these Guardians expect when Earth's Mightiest Heroes get involved? And what is this unlikely chemistry brewing on a slow simmer among the crew of the Milano? This story was commissioned by an anonymous patron. Please Read, and Review.
1. Chapter 1

It's a typical day on the Milano, and the Guardians of the Galaxy… That being things could certainly better.

Rocket drags his fingers down his face in frustration, "Uuuuuuuugh… The hell are we doing out here? You know, besides running out of fuel?"

Over in a corner Groot shrugs, "I am Groot."

"Right? Quill's got us sitting out here with our thumbs up our asses…"

"Who has inserted their thumb into their anus?" Drax looks up from sharpening his knife. "It is a strange thing to do, not pleasant, nor anything like what Quill would order."

"Well it'd be better than sitting around doing nothing," Rocket replies, upending a box to let a few wires fall out. "I'm officially out of building materials, the Milano is low on fuel, and we are all pretty much out of Units so we can't get any more of it!"

"What would you suggest then, small mammal," asks Drax.

Groot tilts his head, "I am Groot?"

Rocket sighs, shaking his head, "Nah, not unless Quill decides to start stealing first. I kinda like not having the Nova Corps breathing down our neck,…" He looks up at the table as the communication relay starts beeping, and climbs on top of it to nudge the Accept selection with a foot.

Gamora's face appears on the viewscreen, "Hello Rocket… Where is Starlord?"

"I dunno, probably still busy with that one dame we picked up on Xandar," Rocket replies. "Remind me, why didn't we just stay on the planet, and catch some downtime with you?"

Gamora raises an eyebrow, "I am not here for pleasantries, I came to meet with the Nova Corps. Our connection inside said there was a job we may be needed for."

"Must have been asleep for that," Rocket shrugs.

"No, you were building your new pistols," Drax corrects.

Rocket shrugs harder, and raises his hands a bit, "What? You guys know me, I can make awesome stuff in my sleep!" He grins, his confidence making his crewmates grin a bit as well, even the steadfast Gamora on the screen.

"Well, you might get a chance to use them," Gamora says simply. "We have a mission, come pick me up on Xandar, I'll explain everything on the way."

Rocket sighs, "Right, but seriously, why couldn't we have just found an nice pool or something to relax by?"

"Because you four breed trouble wherever you go, and we should avoid any such incidents on Xandar."

Rocket opens his mouth, and raises a finger. But staying that way a few seconds he just shrugs. From his chair Drax says, "The green whore has a very good point."

Gamora's expression darkens a bit, but she turns off the communication feed before she's tempted to snap at her friends. Rocket flicks back an ear as there's a crashing noise from Peter's room, and rocket just shakes his head with his eyes closed. He hops off the table, headed for the cockpit to bring the Milano back down to the planet below.

Within an hour the Guardians are fully fueled, and stocked, courtesy of the Nova Corps. Something that Drax has pointed out must mean the Nova Corps want this job done really bad.

Quill joins them in the central meeting room while autopilot starts taking them into the region of space they need to go. Combing his messy hair back he smiles, "Alright, so what did Nova Prime want?"

Gamora crosses her arms, and says, "It's the Infinity Stones."

A hush falls over the room, and Rocket asks, "What about them?"

Gamora replies, "Nova Corps have intelligence that suggest The Collector had another in his possession already when we were bringing the other one to him. What's more, most of them have been active on a single planet recently. The Nova Corps can't spare the manpower to investigate, but luckily we are uniquely experienced enough that they feel they can trust us with this task."

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, if by that you mean it almost killed us all," Rocket translates.

Gamora puts her hands on her hips, "They've agreed to compensate us, five billion Units per stone we acquire, or secure."

Rocket, and Quill look ready to start drooling at that. Drax asks, "There is a difference between acquiring them, and securing them?"

Gamora nods, "If we can't take them ourselves then we at least bring proof of the Stones' whereabouts so they know the remaining four stones won't fall into hands like Ronan's.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?!" Rocket jumps up, and grabs his rifle to make sure it's primed. "Let's get rich!"

"Hell yeah," Starlord agrees, then glances at Gamora's critical look. "I mean, yeah, let's go save the galaxy… again… while getting rich… I'll be in the pilot seat."

He gets up, and heads for the front of the ship, Gamora following to play copilot. Rocket smirks, and looks to his other two crewmates, "Heh, how long before they get a room you guys think?"

Drax tilts his head, "Is something wrong with their current living spaces?"

Rocket shakes his head, "No man, I'm saying they dig each other."

"Are they in a quarrel? Why must they dig into each other's flesh?"

Rocket facepalms, "For the love of… I mean they like each other, you know? Smooch smoochy birds and bees?"

Drax shakes his head, "I do not agree. Gamora is a fine warrior, and strong. Quill is a good leader, but a pathetic man. I see a bond of respect between them, but no affection."

"Ah, what would you know about it?" Rocket says dismissively as he checks the power cell in his rifle.

"Of all those on this ship, how many have been married with family?" Drax raises an eyebrow, and with a smug look crosses his arms.

Rocket blinks at that, and after thinking on it he looks up at Groot. Groot nods his head as he gestures to Drax. "I am Groot…" The big guy is right, Drax does have a point.

Rocket collapses his rifle, then slings it on his back, "Oh yeah? So that mean you're going to have a go for her?"

Drax's smile fades, "Not a chance. My wife, and family are wounds that shall not heal. I honor them by continuing to live, and fight in the manner they would approve… To take the hand of another woman would dishonor them."

Rocket smirks, "Eh, your choice."

"I am Groot?"

Rocket laughs, "Me? And Gamora? Please, even if we were remotely the same species she's so the wrong gal for me. Nah the only babe I need is right here..." He pats his rifle affectionately, and then starts going through his collection of inventions for stuff that would probably come in handy. Then he realizes something…

"Hey, either of you catch the name of the planet we're headed for?"

Groot, and Drax shake their heads so Rocket heads up to the cockpit to ask for himself. When he gets there though he pauses, ears alert.

"...bringing whores onto this ship," Gamora says in a testy tone.

"Well, last I checked it was my ship," Quill replies.

"But our home," Gamora retorts. "It's at least a shred of dignity to your crew."

Quill rolls his eyes, "Sure, if you say so. You know if the others wanted to they would."

"Oh? And how would you feel if I brought a man on this ship one day?"

Quill snickers, and Gamora scowls at him. Quill furrows his eyebrows as he glances at her. "...What?"

"You laughed."

"No I didn't! I just… allergies?"

Gamora drums her fingers on her seat arm, "You think I couldn't find a man if I wished, don't you?"

"Uh… Why is it such a big deal? I mean sure, anyone can bring anyone to bed… if you have the Units."

Leaning over she punches his arm, and he cringes, leaning as far from her as his seat will allow. "Owwwww!"

"Of course the great Starlord may do as he pleases, meanwhile the rest of us are helplessly hopeless with our personal lives, is that it?"

Peter rubs his arms, and winces, "Ah… Well trying to take off someone's arm like that certainly doesn't help your case."

"I was not trying to," she replies bluntly. "If I were it would have taken much longer, and you would have screamed."

Peter rolls his eyes, "Okay! Just… Can we forget this conversation ever happened?"

Gamora says nothing, staring with determination into the void of space with the stars flying by outside. Peter sighs, and runs a hand down his face, "Alright, I'm sorry, okay? You're a very pretty woman Gamora, but it's just… You could use some work on your attitude is all. I mean if you went around abusing every guy that was a dick you'd never meet any guys."

Gamora huffs, and unbuckles herself, "I'll be back."

Rocket backs up out of the way as he panics a bit. Hiding behind a box he waits for her to move on before peeking out… That had been a curious little conversation. He's not sure how to take it. Initially he would have seen it as a lover's spat, but with what Drax told him he's not so certain anymore. He'll have to think on it.

Several hours later, down on planet earth Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Thor are stepping out of the Avengers headquarters, having just finished debating how Vision could have lifted the hammer.

"Oh I shall miss these little talks of ours," Thor says with a smile.

Suddenly Tony gets an alert, and taps the side of his sunglasses. "...Well we might be having a few more. SHIELD picked up something headed for the atmosphere, looks like a ship probably from the flight path."

"Never a dull moment," Thor chuckles. "I suppose I have time for one more little adventure before I return to Asgard."

"I'll go get Vision," Steve says. "Stark, suit up."

"Already on it," Stark replies as his suit lands nearby.

As the Milano enters Earth's atmosphere Quill smiles, "Been awhile since I've seen Terra… I'm kinda scared to find out what it's like there now."

"Ah, it can't have changed that much," Rocket says, waving off his worries.

Gamora frowns as she looks outside. "...We're flying into a storm?"

Quill looks around, "I wasn't trying to, I was aiming away from it… Scanners say it just got big enough to block our flight path." Then everyone jerks as lightning flashes rapidly above them. "Everyone put your trays in the upright position," Quill shouts. The Milano banks left, a bolt of lightning barely missing them, and a spray of it filling the air in front of them like a wall.

"The hell is up with this storm?!" Rocket checks his instruments, and one of them blinks. "And fantastic! We got bogies!"

Gamora checks the engines screen, "How many?"

"Three, they're small but fast!"

Drax narrows his eyes at the weapons station, "I am ready…"

"I am Groot."

Something slams the Milano, making it buck to one side. When they look out the window they see Thor standing on the side of their ship. Gamora's eyes go wide, and she shouts, "Quill, fly!"

Quill guns the engine, and the sudden velocity makes Thor slip out of sight. Quill looks back, and demands, "What's wrong, who was that?!"

"An Asgardian," she replies.

"What in the fucking hell is an Asgardian?!" Rocket checks the screen again, "I'm only seeing two, closing fast, so that guy's gotta still be on us!"

"I'm gonna try shaking him," Quill shouts, and then twists the wheel into a helix roll. "But seriously, what's a Asgardian?!"

Gamora explains, "Thanos said they were some of the most powerful warriors in all the galaxy. If I'm not mistaken that was Prince Thor. Your people should have legends of his mind from Terra's Iron Age period."

"Wait, Thor?!" He blanches at her, "You mean the God of Thunder?!"

"Asgardians are no gods," Gamora clarifies.

Drax looks out the window as a blast of thunder rocks the ship. "...Perhaps this one ought to be."

"I am Groot!"

"Say what?!" Rocket turns, and his jaw drops when he sees Vision floating calmly in their ship just behind them. "Quill, we got a hitchhiker!"

"Apologies," Vision states calmly. "I just wanted to see that you all had your seatbelts on."

That gathers confused looks, but then suddenly a vortex of water is sucked up from ocean below, catching the Milano from below. The engines fail as it rises, and starts spinning with the water spout. Lightning strikes the spout, and flows into the ship, filling screens with danger warnings.

The Guardians are all shouting as the Milano is tossed over the cloud cover, and grunt as the ship comes to a sudden stop. The Guardians slowly sit up, and look at their dead instruments for a report. Then they jump at a tapping on their window, and stare at Thor kneeling by their window.

Quill slowly opens it, and clears his throat, "...Is there a problem officer?"

"Worry not, we just wanted to be sure of your intent," Thor replies.

"We?" Quill looks confused.

"The Avengers," Thor clarifies. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes, of which I am proudly Mightiest."

"I heard about these guys," Rocket says. "Gave the Chitari a serious beating a while back."

Quill gives a low whistle, and says, "Ah, well… We come in peace. Just here on a mission from the Nova Corps."

Thor tilts his head, "I know not of this Nova Corps…"

Quill smacks his lips together a bit nervously, "Yyyyyyeah… Can we talk about this on the ground? Please? Pretty please?"

Thor chuckles, and touches two fingers to his ear, "Stark, Vision, they come in peace. Let us help them land." He stands, and whirls his hammer over his head, banishing the storm below.

To either side of the Milano the two aforementioned Avengers are holding it up by one wing over either of their heads. With a nod they start carrying the ship down for land while Thor makes a wind tunnel for them to reduce turbulence.

In spite of this, each, and every person there can tell that this is the start of one wild ride.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Avengers HQ is a tense 30 minutes for the Guardians, but almost the average Thursday for the Avengers. The Milano just barely fits on a landing pad, and even then with the systems down Thor has to help Iron Man pull the landing ramp out after the manual release is activated.

"Hello, and welcome to Earth," Tony says as he flips up the visor of his armor, smiling like a tour guide. "Your first stop is Avengers HQ, home to a bunch of guys that need a little work around the edges, and you seriously don't wanna piss off. Ask Thor, his brother was the first to try."

Thor sighs softly, and raises an eyebrow at Tony. "...Really?"

"Oh… Sorry bud," Tony clears his throat awkwardly. Then he looks up as the Guardians step out into the sun, and he raises his eyebrows at Gamora. "Whoa, She Hulk?"

Gamora furrows her eyebrows, "Begging your pardon?"

Tony waves a hand, "Nevermind, you just kinda remind me of an old friend."

Quill steps forward, and offers a hand to shake, "Peter Quill, and this is Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Groot. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

Stark blinks a couple times, "...Small galaxy. Just the five of you?"

"I am Groot," Groot shrugs.

Quill smirks, "That's kinda all he can say, but Rocket understands him fine if you need a translation."

Tony looks down at Rocket, "...A raccoon, and a tree. Somehow that makes enough sense not to question it."

Rocket rolls his eyes, "Whatever Humie…"

Tony claps his hands together, "Well then, if we're done here, I have a Christmas party to host."

Peter stands straighter with wide eyes, "Christmas? Is it that time of year? Oh man, I haven't had a Christmas in years! Can we come?"

"Ah… Yeah, why not, it's Christmas," Tony says nonchalantly as he opens his armor, and steps out in his casual clothes. "Thor, feel like sticking around?"

"If only I could dear friend," Thor replies. "I have my own mission, and we Asgardians have our own way of celebrating this time of year."

Gamora tilts her head with furrowed eyebrows, and asks, "What is Christmas?"

Quill explains, "The biggest holiday of the year. It's a time about getting together, and reconnecting with family. Peace, and good will to all!"

Drax frowns thoughtfully with a nod, "This sounds like a good holiday."

"It is indeed! Here," Thor pulls a small metal flask from a pouch on the back of his hips. "A gift of my good will. Take care, this fermented in the cellars of Asgard for a thousand years, it was not meant for mortal men."

Rocket holds up his hands, "I'll take that, thank you very much!"

Thor hands the small cyborg the bottle, and then steps away from them all. With a wave he raises his hammer, and the Bifrost snatches him up in a blast of rainbow energy.

Tony frowns softly, "...That man has no regard for lawn maintenance. Still, I'm gonna miss him. Anyhow, if you'll follow me I got some important folks for you to meet." He turns, and starts walking back into the Avengers' new HQ.

"More people, I assume." Rocket mutters, taking a sip of the stuff. On the spot the first drop that hits his tongue nearly knocks him flat on his ass. Gamora glances down at him with a raised eyebrow, but says nothing.

"I am Groot." Groot picks Rocket up, heading for the door.

"YoU KisS yoUr MOther wiTh thAt moUTh?!" Rocket slurs, clutching the bottle.

Drax suddenly snatches away, sniffing the bottle with a frown. "Interesting…"

Quill looks back, and says, "Oh come on guys at least wait until we meet the people who will probably kick our asses if we screw this up!"

"YouR MouTh is A ScreW-uP!" Rocket retorts.

Rolling his eyes Quill mutters, "Unbelievable…"

When they catch up to Tony the billionaire cups both hands around his mouth, and shouts, "Cap! We got visitors! Hope you made extra Eggnog!" Then he rounds the corner to where a hangar has been decked out for the party, even Falcon helping War Machine carry a TV into a corner where Wanda the Scarlet Witch has floated a couch facing it.

"Always room for more people." Cap comments, setting a bowl of eggnog onto a bigger bowl of ice.

Quill jerks to a stop with wide eyes, "Wait a minute… Y-You?! Are you… Steve Rogers?!"

"That's me, yeah." Steve nods, looking him over. "Nice coat."

Quill clears his throat, and sets his lips. "Thanks! I… Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening."

Gamora furrows her eyebrows, "You know this man Quill?"

He nods, "Yeah! This guy is the first superhero on Earth! Steve Rogers, aka Captain America! The star spangled man with a plan!"

Tony leans in towards Steve as he walks by, "Well I'll be, looks like it's one of your original fanboys…"

"Is it sad to say at least mine don't try and get tattoos of me, or shave to look like me?" Steve counters easily.

Tony stops, and then nods, pointing to Steve. "Touché, point to you this time Cap." Then he goes to oversee the placement of a Christmas tree several feet too tall for the hangar. "Oh come on…"

Quill swallows as he steps up, and offers a hand to shake with a sheepish smile, "I'm Peter Quill… But I go by Starlord. And we're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

Steve studies the others. "Either you and your team are superpowered people like Thor, or it's a pretty small galaxy…"

"That's what I said," Tony calls over.

Peter blinks in surprise, but doesn't drop his hand offered to shake for several more seconds, "Right, um… Meet the team." He puts a hand on Gamora's shoulder, "This is Gamora, entitled the Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy."

Gamora nods to him, "Captain, an honor to meet you."

"You too." He notices Quill's hand, and quickly wipes his hands clean. "Oh, sorry." He gives Quill a firm handshake, nodding to Gamora. "Do you have any knowledge on gamma radiation?"

She nods, "Enough to blow a reactor, or leak the energy to poison an army, why?"

"Not She-Hulk, got it." He looks at Draxx. "And who are you?"

"I am Draxx the Destroyer," he says proudly, squaring his shoulders with a smile. "From one man of war to another I extend my greetings on this rejoiced holiday of yours."

"I thank you." Steve smiles. He blinks and turns to Groot and Rocket. "...The mascots, or the specialists?"

"I am Groot." Groot bows, holding onto Rocket as the raccoon-shaped alien snores loudly.

Quill smiles, and says, "That's Groot, and Rocket. Groot is our team's main muscle right alongside Draxx, and Rocket is our tech expert… Um… This is usually the part where he gets snarky, but Thor gave him something from a flask."

Draxx holds it up for them all to see. "Such a strong drink is wasted on one so puny it seems. Only a real warrior is worthy." Then he goes to take a sip only for Gamora to snatch it away, much to his shock.

"I don't know, Thor's drink is pretty strong." Clint comments, walking over. "I've seen a sip waste people bigger than Raccoon boy."

Wanda follows him, and smiles, "Everyone this is Clint Barton, and I am Wanda Maximoff. It is nice to meet you."

"Otherwise known as Hawkeye, and the Scarlet Witch," Tony says. "Thanks for stopping by for the holidays Barton, be sure to tell the family I said hi. At least we get to give you a proper send off to retirement." All the while he's looking over the tree issue with a frown, and heads to the corner of the room, returning with a measuring tape.

"You know what they'd like more than a hi? Some kind of gift basket, maybe something meat and cheese. Or in the kids cases, like ten different kinds of candy. But sure, I can say hi if you're feeling poor today." Clint walks over to get himself and Wanda some eggnog.

"...I see what you're trying to do there," Tony says after he measures out the tree, and turns to point at Barton. "And you know what…? It's working, because dammit this is Christmas, and I am not gonna be called a Scrooge. Go ahead, tell Friday what they asked Santa for, it's theirs." Then he heads out the room to go get some tools.

Draxx whispers to Gamora, "These earthlings are an odd group." To which she nods, and walks over to inspect the Eggnog curiously.

"Hey Steve, Tony said a bad language word~" Clint singsongs as he walks away, pleased his ploy had worked.

"Barton, I will spike this eggnog specifically for you." Steve warns, only to receive a shared distant laugh as a response.

After that the party gets to a slow start, at least until the catering Tony ordered comes in. They literally get their own buffet, all the while Gamora is watching her teammates. She's concerned that Rocket will miss out, and become all the more irritable by the next morning because of it. So she gets out her field medical kit, and smiles as she get out her adrenaline injector, giving Rocket a mild dose just to wake him up.

"Gah!" Rocket springs to his feet, clutching an invisible gun as he stumbles, aiming around. He blinks, dropping the invisible gun as he groans and rubs his head. "Ugh… what happened last night…?"

Gamora puts the kit away, and says, "There is a celebration this evening, I didn't think you wanted to miss it. There is a great feast before us it would seem after all."

He perks a bit at that. "How much of a feast are we talkin' here?" Gamora's only response is a finger pointed over his head at the 30 foot buffet table covered in roasted meats, five star dishes, and the entire end of the table is dedicated to holiday sweets.

His jaw drops, staring for a few second before smirking and dashing over, his hangover ignored in favor of sweet, succulent food.

Draxx meets him at the table, two cups in hand. "Freaky little beast, you must try this nog of Eggs. Never in any corner of the galaxy have I tasted anything like it." Bending down he offers a cup to Rocket.

Rocket snatches the drink as he says dryly, "Don't ever call me that again." Then he takes a drink. "Hm… pretty good…"

Draxx nods with a smile, "It would seem that this holiday is to celebrate the end of the year, and to be merry having survived it. So… Merry Christmas!" He throws his arms wide with a laugh, earning a few raised cups from the Avengers.

Tony calls, "Rhodey, how's it coming hooking up the flatscreen? It's their first Christmas, I don't want them to miss Frosty the Snowman."

Quill smiles, "Ah, childhood memories…"

"I think I got it." Rhodey steps back and turns on the TV. And on it the lineup of Christmas specials is being announced, much to the cheers of everyone.

Gamora pulls a plate off the buffet table, and looks down to Rocket. "Would you like some help selecting your meal?"

"Sure, get me one of everything. Thanks Gamora." He looks at Groot, and starts talking with him. The whole time it seems Groot has been trying to get friendly with the Christmas Tree.

"I am Groot." Groot pets one of the tree's branches.

"Groot, I know she's pretty, but she's not consenting." Rocket comments.

"I am Groot."

"Chill, I'm not saying she's not into you, just that she's not consenting." Rocket shrugs.

"I am Groot." Groot looks at him.

"Yeah? Well since the people on this planet that look like me are savages, I'm pretty sure your waifu over here is a serial murderer." Rocket motions to the tree.

Groot gasps. "I am Groot!"

"No, I don't have proof. But look at her. She's not even talking back." Rocket motions to the tree.

"I think that's more because we cut that tree down, so it's dying." Clint comments.

Groot gasps again, hugging the tree sadly. "I am Groot!"

Tony is watching, and eating popcorn idly. "Hm… This looks like some B List Christmas drama… I'd probably still watch it."

Gamora taps Rocket on the shoulder, and offers the plate. "The orange mush covered in white goo… I'm told these are called Sweet Potatoes. Much tastier than it looks actually."

"Thanks!" He grabs a spoon, and takes a bite. "Oh wow, it /is/ sweet. And fluffy. That's /so/ weird!"

"They come in a desert called Pies as well," she says, letting him sit on her shoulder to see as she points at the far end of the table.

"A sweet potato pie?" He wrinkles his nose. "Eh, I'll try almost anything once."

She smirks at his attitude, standing to go get her own plate. Since they saved the galaxy from Ronin she's found Rocket's attitude to be amusing, which to its credit has its own charm. It makes him one of the people she's happy to have on the crew, in his own way.

Rocket gets himself a slice of the sweet potato pie, trying it. "The crust makes it more bearable."

Quill asks, "You complain about having to breathe too Rocket?"

"It's inconvenient when we literally live in space in your smelly-ass ship." Rocket snarks.

"Hey, she's saved all our hides plenty of times," Quill defends his ship with a frown.

"The air could be fresher," Draxx comments with raised eyebrows while Quill shoots him a scowl.

While they bicker in a good natured way Gamora approaches Steve. "Captain, may I have a word?"

"Sure." He nods and steps off to the side.

When they are out of earshot she asks, "You, and Mister Stark have likened me to something called a She-Hulk. It's made me curious as to just what, or who you are comparing me to."

"We have a brilliant scientist, Doctor Bruce Banner. He was trying to reproduce the Super Soldier serum that was given to me, by using gamma radiation. He was trapped in a room when a gamma radiation bomb went off, and he absorbed it all and survived, perfectly fine. But now, whenever he gets angry, he transforms involuntarily into an 11 foot green behemoth known as the Hulk. Super strong, super angry, and the angrier he gets the stronger he becomes," he explains.

She thinks on this, "And because we are both green you thought us the same?"

He shrugs. "Green isn't a natural skin color on this planet."

She nods softly, and says, "I haven't heard his name mentioned before you said it. Is he not here? I'm interested to meet him." She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit even the slightest bit her mind might wander towards her disagreement with Starlord back on the Milano.

"Banner, or the Hulk?" Steve tilts his head.

"Are they not the same person?" She gives him a confused look as she takes a bite of the mashed potatoes on her plate.

"They are, but usually he's Bruce, and Hulk is an alter ego that only comes out when he's angry or too stressed. And when he's Hulk, it's usually a bad time for everyone nearby." He explains.

She nods slowly, "And so he is not here for ruining a happy celebration?"

"Well… no. He kind of escaped during our last mission." He rubs his neck.

She blinks, "Escaped? Then he is your prisoner?"

"No, we try and get him to calm down because he gets himself and others in trouble when he's the Hulk. So now we don't know where he is, or how to help him." Steve explains.

She rubs her chin, and then asks, "What if we could help? After all we are here on a mission of our own. If you will help us on behalf of the Nova Corps, then we will help you find your friend."

He smiles. "That would be great. He's gotta be somewhere on the planet, though sadly that's not much to go on…"

She takes another bite, and swallows before saying, "You mistook me for someone like him. Perhaps he would too if he were somehow made aware of me."

"It's possible." He nods.

She looks over her shoulder as she hears Draxx laughing a Rhodes' party stories. Draxx claps the pilot roughly on the shoulder, and nods, "You are indeed a mighty warrior! I am glad to count all of you among our new allies in our quest for the Infinity Stones!" Then he downs his cup of eggnog.

"Infinity Stones?" Steve inquires.

Quill nods, and sets his turkey leg back on his plate. "Yeah, you see there's this set of stones with so much power they're known for destroying most anyone that tries to use them. We already saved a planet from getting destroyed by one, but these galactic peacekeepers called the Nova Corps are looking for the rest."

Gamora adds, "We've been commissioned to seek them out, and recover them if needed."

"Stones with immense power… like Vision's head crystal?" Clint tilts his head.

Vision floats over, and Quill stares at the glowing gem. Quill swallows softly, raising a hand. "One way to find out… Mind if I…?"

"I'll permit it," VIsion says, leaning in.

Quill slowly puts a finger to it, and jerks it back when it starts to glow softly. As the glow fades Quill nods with his lips pressed together, "Yeah… That's an Infinity Stone. When you've held one like we have you never forget how the power feels."

Gamora looks from VIsion to the rest of the Avengers, and sets her plate aside. "Well… This stone at least I don't think we should be claiming. So long as we provide proof that it's safe, secure, and in the proper hands the Nova Corps should be able to accept it where it is."

Quill looks to Steve, "...He's on your team?"

He nods. "He's our newest member. He was previously a talkie thing in Stark's machines, but then when Ultron attacked, Tony put him in Ultron's most advanced body and created him."

Tony speaks up, "Okay, first of all I think you're underplaying Jarvis. He was a lot more than a talkie anything."

Gamora asks, "What is this Ultron?"

"A monster of metal," Draxx says, nodding to Rhodes. "War Machine here just explained it to me. It seems it was some form mind in a machine that was going to cause genocide. Crashing down on this planet much like Ronin attempted."

Quill looks from Steve to Vision, and then says, "Well if the Cap vouches for him then that's good enough for me. Good enough for the rest of you?"

"Perhaps," Gamora replies. "But will it be good enough for the Nova Corps?"

"It's as good as they'll get," Quill replies,and looks around. "...I thought it was quiet in here, where's Rocket?"

Tony raises a hand, "I gave him a little Christmas, and Welcome to Earth present. An X Box 360, and one of the more inspirational games of mine. He's set up in the next room so people can still have their christmas cartoons."

Gamora turns on her heel, following Tony's pointing finger to go check on him. "I'll be right back."

Rocket is currently playing some sort of shoot 'em up game, having a blast cursing out other players online. "Hey Grandma, I take shits that hurt more than you!"

Gamora smirks a bit, and walks over,taking a seat on the couch by him, "Enjoying yourself as usual, hm?"

"Yeah, these bitches couldn't hit a wall if their guns were pressed at it. The mobility my guy has is pitiful though." Rocket scowls.

She furrows her eyebrows, and picks up the case for the game, looking it over. Casually she says, "Well, you'll like this better. We've already found the first Infinity Stone."

He perks his ear at her. "Really? Where?"

"It's in the possession of one of the Avengers," she replies. "The one they call Vision. I think it's safe where it is. All we have to do is provide proof of that, and we still get paid."

"Well… I suppose that's decent." He frowns as someone finally kills his character. "Wow, that guy was either lucky or has some skill."

"It is your first time picking up the game," she comments. Then she glances at him, and with a soft sigh she pulls out the flask Thor had given them. "If I return to this to you will you treat it…" She trails off as she considers her next words. After all Reasonable, and Responsible are two words she would rarely apply to Rocket. "...Can I trust you to treat it with moderation?"

Even that word is a bit of a stretch in her mind, but it's the best she can think of.

"Yeah… a sip every few days might keep me out for a few months if I meter it out, right?" He smirks, quickscoping a player. "Ha! Suck it noob!"

She raises an eyebrow as she sets the flask down beside him. "What did you call the player?"

"A noob, someone called me that earlier before I shot him every time he respawned and made him rage quit," he comments. "I assume it's a shortening of newbie."

She nods in understanding a bit, and watches for several minutes. "...This game is impractical, in the heat of combat who moves so stiffly, and expects to survive?"

"I know, right? It's just the most interesting game out of what sloth goatee gave me." Rocket shrugs. "Plus it strokes my ego knowing there are genuinely people in this universe that suck harder than Quill."

She nods as she picks up the other games to look them over. "Yes… A good leader, but as a teammate, or roommate he leaves much to be desired."

He shrugs. "True… then again, these fuckers much louder and more annoying than Quill too, if you can believe it."

She raises her eyebrows, "Really? Is that an achievement award in this game?"

"No, it'd be too easy I would think. Also, who lets ten year olds play this game? I'm talking to you, xXURMomIsDumb96Xx!" He shouts that last sentence as he blows up someone.

She chuckles once, and then looks down at the flask on the couch between them. She's not one for drinking, but she decides to try a bit out of curiosity. Her eyes go wide at the potency, and she clears her throat firmly, licking her lips. "Mm… I can see how you were undertaken so quickly."

"I took a big gulp too. Don't do that by the way, I have genetically altered kidneys," he comments.

She hands it back to him, "A big gulp to you isn't exactly a big one to the rest of us."

"Was that a challenge?" He glances at her.

Deciding to tease him a bit for a taste of his own medicine. "Perhaps it was."

He grabs the flask, and downs half of it in a gulp. "Take that! Ha ha ha! Oh wait… shit." Then it hits him like a truck, and he passes out.

Smiling she takes the controller from his hands, and sets it aside as she picks him up. She doesn't want to risk overdoing the adrenaline shot this time so she just carries him back to the Milano to sleep it off, taking the time to let Quill know where she was going.

It takes only a few minutes to get there, and open the door to his quarters… which makes her stop he room is so littered with mechanical parts that she can't find anything even recognizable as a bed. On top of that she sees a geiger counter clicking away, suggesting something in the room is leaking radiation.

Slowly she backs up, readjusting Rocket on her shoulder. "...Very well then…"

Turning she heads for the other end of the ship, and her own quarters. Once inside she pulls his weapons off him, setting them on a crate where she keeps her own weapons. After that she puts her blanket over him, and sighs softly through her nose.

"Make a mess of my bunk, and you're cleaning it up," she informs the slumbering racoon dryly. A glint in the doorway catches her attention, and she walks over to find the Asgardian flask missing its cap. She picks it up, and sighs again when she finds it empty. It would seem she has an apology to make come the morning.

She notes that his outfit, and himself are filthy, when was the last time he had a bath? She decides to take his outfit too, getting it cleaned up, and leaving the empty flask on a shelf that serves as her nightstand. For the moment she puts his clothes in the compartment she uses for her own laundry before headed back to the party.

"Sir, there's a call for you from your special project." Friday broadcasts to make sure Tony heard.

Tony nods with a bit of a miffed expression from his party being interrupted,and so he taps his earpiece to answer it as he steps out of earshot of the others. "This is Tony, talk to me."

"Mr. Stark, you need to come down here. Your 'prodigy' is back with his space ship. It's at least in one piece this time." a professional male voice states.

"Richy? Uh… Kinda in the middle of something right now, does have to be in person? Cuz I can get to Skype in, like, three seconds."

"We're getting ready to throw him out of the building, Mr. Stark. He's insistent on seeing you in person, or making a ruckus until you show up."

Stark rolls his eyes, and says, "Alright, just give him some fruitcake, I'm on my way." Then he hangs up, and calls over to Steve. "Cap! Something just came up at the office. Make sure to put out the milk and cookies, and I want everyone in bed by eight or Santa might not decide to show up. Looking at you Rhodey, Barton."

"We're adults, Tony. We won't go to bed early just because you-"

Rhodey starts amusedly, but is cut off by Barton calling, "Yes Daddy-o! Bed by eight it is!"

Tony smirks, and heads out where his Iron Man suit is waiting for him. He steps into it without breaking stride, and takes off, arriving at the space center he's been funding almost an hour later.

Once he arrives, a 6-1 foot tall young man with brown hair is waiting eagerly for him. "Mister Stark! Sorry for taking away from your party, but what I have to show you is of the utmost importance." He walks up and offers his hand to shake.

Stark plays a christmas joke by stepping out the back of his suit as it grips the man's hand for a firm shake while Tony heads into the center. "Alright Reeds, show me the goodies."

Reed nods and leads him to a large spacecraft. "Here she is! I've worked hard on making sure she's ready! I'm confident her radiation shielding will protect everyone inside from even high amounts of radiation, and I've adjusted the hyperdrive for interstellar flight."

Tony looks the ship over, and puts his hands in his pockets as he puffs his cheeks out with a sigh. "...Reeds… Be straight with me here, one rocket scientist to another… Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He snaps his fingers, and his suit flies over the ship, running a scan of it while Tony clicks on a pair of thin metal bracelets on his wrists.

Reed blinks, his smile faltering a little. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this…"He pulls up a holographic screen in the air in front of him. "For starters, the retro thrusters you've put in this thing aren't anywhere near powerful enough to put any real stopping power into your re-entry. You'd make one hell of a meteorite impression, but I doubt anyone actually inside the ship would survive the landing, even in water. I'm also seeing a need for reinforcement in the drag flaps, and the compartments for landing gear…"

Shaking his head Tony looks to him, "I'm not trying to kill your darling here Reeds. Looking at this thing though you might, just barely make it to space, but there's no way you'd ever make it back. And I'm sorry to say the deadline for your funding, and the clearance for any launches… The time's just up, no way to sugarcoat that one."

"But I modified the retro thrusters to overclock their performance, giving them much more thrust with the same amount of space and fuel! Sure, you got me on the drag flaps and I can make something real quick for the landing gear, but I just need a bit more time!" Reeds argues, not angry but desperate.

Tony sighs, "Friday run the simulation."

A screen appears in front of them, showing the ship in flight. As it enters the atmosphere a fire break out in the bottom where the heat has melted through the coverings for the landing gear, and in seconds the simulated ship is torn in two, blowing up.

Tony sighs softly, "This reminds me of that one christmas special. You know, the one with the little blond kid that wanted a BB gun for christmas, but everyone told him no cuz they all said he'd shoot his eye out? Well he very nearly did Richards, and I just can't in good conscious let you take this thing into space. The work that needs to be done is already nearly double the budget we agreed on…"

Stark pats him on the shoulder with a sad look, and turns to leave, his suit following him. "I'm saving your life Reed, Merry Christmas."

Reed opens and closes his mouth a few times, following Tony like a lost dog. "But… but…"

Tony doesn't stop to look at him, just getting into his suit. He knows if he turns around he'll give in, after all he hates seeing a creative spirit die. So as he walks he says, "Maybe another day Reeds. After all you know what they said about the guy that invented the lightbulb. He never failed, he just found a hundred ways not to do it."

And then he flies off, leaving Reed staring up at the sky.

Reed trails Tony flying away, before closing his eyes. "...Then I guess I'll have to test it myself." He opens his eyes, a look of determination on his face. "And I know just who to help me pilot it."


	3. Chapter 3

Rocket is aware of very few things come the morning of Christmas Day. One, his head is pounding. Two, he wants to shoot himself. Three, he has no gun to shoot himself. Four, he has no holster for said gun on account of him being naked in a bed he does not recognize by smell… So that makes six things total.

Slowly he opens his eyes, the flask that put him in this position the first thing he sees. From how it's on its side without a cap he can tell right away that it's empty. Looking around some he spots Gamora's spare boots in a corner… and her weapons crate… This is Gamora's room. He's in Gamora's room, asleep in her bed, with a hangover… There can only be one logical explanation.

He had drunken sex with Gamora.

He groans and rubs his head, sitting up. "Fuck…"

This is going to beyond awkward from now on. Was he any good? Does she remember any of it? With the flask empty as it is he can safely assume she drank it too. Where's he supposed to go from here?

A question he needs to figure out on the fly because she's just walked in with a glass of water, and some pills. Sitting on the bed she offers the headache medicine to him. "Here, it should help."

He clears his throat. "So… um… how was I last night?" He takes the medicine and swallows it.

She thinks obliviously to herself, and shrugs. "I have no complaints, though I feel I should make sure you make proper use of the shower… And thoroughly clean the bedsheets." Standing she goes to the side of the room where her small compartment for a shower is hidden behind a door.

He blinks. She's… not mad?

Indeed she isn't, if anything she seems to be treating it all in casual stride. Looking over her shoulder she beckons to him to come over.

He hesitantly follows her. She guides him into the shower, facing away from her as she takes off her top to show a simple black bra. As she turns on the faucet of the cleansing solution she makes note of the cybernetics visible through the skin, and fur of his back. The back of her mind goes to that one night in the bar, where she realized she had more in common with her team than she thought at the time.

 _"He thinks I'm just some stupid thing he does," Rocket shouts. "Well I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together over and over again! Turned into some… Some little monster!"_

 _"Rocket," Quill tries to soothe. "No one is calling you a monster."_

 _Rocket points to Draxx, "He called me Vermin!" Then he points to Gamora, "She called me Rodent!"_

In the present day Gamora feels a pang of guilt over that, it's one of the reasons she's tried her best to be little nicer to her teammates, and play mother hen. Much like she does now as she scrubs the top of Rocket's head, and behind his ears with her fingertips.

He closes his eyes, and starts to purr. Might as well enjoy this, right?

Ever so gently her fingers scratch down his cheeks, and neck to his shoulders. She's careful around the exposed cybernetics, and then reaches around to scrub his chest. "When was the last time you had a proper bath?"

"I don't remember, honestly…"

"Unbelievable," she mutters as she scrubs down his arms. But as she adjusts herself from a crouch to a kneeling position she loses her balance, faceplanting into his back, and sending them both sprawling under the orange fluids in the tight shower space.

He yelps, scrambling to get his head up out of the water. Gamora sputters, and pushes herself upright with an exasperated sigh. The fluids spraying the back of her shoulders are making her bra cling to her bust. "Fantastic…"

"How about you just get naked and join me?" He suggests. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before, right?"

She narrows her eyes at him, and ponders on that statement. There had been that one time the door to her quarters hadn't worked properly, and most the team had almost walked in on her. Luckily Groot had made a wooden door for her for a little while. So she has to admit Rocket's point, and stands, starting to strip down. "Just don't speak of this later please," she says as she tosses her jacket, and pants into her dirty laundry, reaching down to start taking off her underwear.

He perks, watching her strip. "Sure!"

She thinks to herself that he doesn't have to sound so excited, and then steps in, closing the door to the shower. Given their difference in species she's not too concerned with him seeing her like this. So she kneels beside him, washing his stomach, and lower back before getting to work on his tail.

He purrs, eyeing her breasts and vagina unobstructed. "You have a nice body…"

She raises an eyebrow at him, "Thank you." She moves her hands to start working the dirt, and dried oil out of his fur on his thighs… All the while trying to ignore when her fingers brush his junk, which is admittedly a bit larger than she would have thought. No wonder Rocket talks to folks like he's packing a pair of brass ones down here.

He watches her, smiling as she takes glances at his impressive length. "Gonna wash that?"

"If you can't care for it yourself you shouldn't use it," she replies, and then stands so the Orange solution can rinse him down.

He grumps and strokes it to wash it off. She pointedly ignores him by this point though, washing her own hair, and turning away when she has some of her delicates to wash. He watches her with a smile though, his short stature aiding in a great, unobstructed view of her vagina. That being said no matter which way she turns, even facing away from him Rocket can see when she runs her fingers over, and inside to wash. It's only brief though, and perhaps all too soon she turns the faucet off, their bodies absorbing the vitamin rich cleansing liquids.

Stepping out Gamora runs her fingers through her quickly drying hair, "No one is yet in the ship, you should be able to make it to your room for a change of clothes." She opens her crate to put on a fresh set herself.

He nods, watching her dress. After she puts on a fresh bra she pauses as she pulls on her panties, turning her head to him when she doesn't hear him leaving. She lowers her eyebrows, and frowns softly. "Is there something else you needed Rocket? We have a job to do."

"Hm? Oh, right." He turns and hurries out to get dressed.

Part of him can't believe that just happened to him, willing to be that's more of Gamora than any of the team would ever see. Even Starmunch Quill… Which reminds him of the argument Gamora had with him that he had overheard. Namely the part where she said she could get with any guy she wanted, and yet she doesn't want word of what they did getting around. Maybe there's some part to this he's not getting, but either way he oughta find out one way or another.

...

Inside the apartment of a decently kept room, pictures of a man on a football team, in military settings with an Air Force uniform, and as an astronaut in space tells us what we need to know about the slumbering male before us.

His cell phone rings, and he groans and lazily swats at it before picking it up and answering it. "If your name isn't Richard Reeds, hang up now." He rolls over, closing his eyes again.

"...Reed Richards, buddy. You up?" Reed questions through the phone.

"Does it sound like I'm snorin'?" The man slowly sits up, yawning. "What do you want, Reed?"

"You know that promise we made? Where you'll pilot my starship when it was ready to go?"

There's a silence as the man sleepily processes this. "You finished your ship that can take people to another galaxy and back?"

"I did. So it's time to fulfill that promise." Reed says cheerfully. "C'mon Ben, you promised!"

Ben groans and rubs his eyes. "Yeah, I know… I wouldn't break that promise for you… what's the crew that's coming with us? Radiologists? Camera crew?" The silence he receives warns him that something's up. "Reed… what happened?"

"...My funding got cut." Reed sighs. "But I'm confident that the ship is ready. So we're gonna prove it!"

"Reed… there's probably a good reason they told you to shut it down. C'mon man, it can be a side project a bit longer while you create teleportation or whatever."

"That was a phase, and you know it Ben." Reed sounds annoyed. "This is what my life has lead up to, and it's within my grasp! If we pass up this opportunity-"

"Alright, alright… I'm coming. Where are we flying this thing, and where are the space suits?" Ben stands, giving in.

Reed perks immediately. "I made special suits just for us."

"They'd better fit better than those annoying green jumpsuits we've worn for years…" Ben grumps. "Give me the location, and I'll be there as soon as I can. You should probably call Sue and tell her what's going on. You know just in case you're wrong and we get stranded in space."

There's a pause. "Oh God, Sue… See you when you get here Ben, bye!" Reed hangs up quickly.

Ben sighs amusedly and goes to start the day, grabbing his favorite Air Force issued leather jacket, his former rank and his last name, Grimm, emblazoned on it as he gets on his motorcycle, texting Reed to give him the location before going to get some breakfast.

...

Gamora walks into Avengers HQ, and smiles a bit when she sees everyone already happily about their business. Off in a corner Stark is looking the Christmas tree over in thought, glancing at Groot every so often. But her main focus is drawn to someone that wasn't there yesterday.

A woman in tight black clothing, fair skin, and flaming red hair. She sees the new woman walk over to Steve with a smile, tossing him a small, colorfully wrapped parcel. Curiously Gamora walks over to acquaint herself.

Steve notices, and turns to Gamora with a smile. "Nat, this is Gamora. Gamora, this is Natasha Romanoff."

Natasha nods, and looks her over. "...Are you by chance-?"

"Not related to The Hulk," Gamora clarifies.

Steve smiles. "She offered to have her team help us find Bruce."

Gamora nods as Natasha raises her eyebrows. "Really? Well, thank you. That's most appreciated Gamora."

Gamora nods, "It is the least we can do in return for the help of the Avengers."

Clint walks over excitedly. "Nat! Where have you been, I got Tony to get the kids their entire Christmas lists last night!"

Nataline raises an eyebrow with a slight grin, "You make it sound like you had to twist his arm Clint."

"I mean, I can't say I didn't…" He shrugs innocently.

"Oh no, how ever will I recover from such abuse," Tony says dryly from the bar he has had set up along a wall. "...Hey Clint, did you see my Nutella? I swear I had it right here…

Quill rolls his eyes, and looks across the room to where Drax is licking one of his fingers clean, an open jar of Nutella in his free hand. Drax pauses when he realizes he's being watched, and smiles with a slow nod. "Truly this is a unique planet. Your people have learned to store joy itself in a container, and make it edible. One would never have guessed from looking at it."

"My kids personally enjoy cookie butter more." Clint comments.

Drax frowns, "Cookie butter? What is this? Does it too resemble extrement?"

"Probably? What you have is called almond butter. Cookie butter is basically a paste made out of cookies," He explains.

Drax smiles wider, "So many delicacies, so little time…" Then he continues to shovel the Nutella into his mouth with two fingers.

Gamora sighs softly, "This is going to be a long mission…"

...

Ben soon arrives at the private airport Reed had given directions to, Reed standing proudly in a blue form-fitting suit as he watches his best friend roll up.

"Reed, that doesn't look much comfier than our old Greens…" Ben turns off his bike and takes off his helmet, studying the suit critically.

"It's made out of something I call unstable molecules, it allows for extremely durable suits that adapts to anyone's personal needs." Reed smiles, walking over.

Ben sighs and flips the kickstand down, getting off his bike and embracing his friend. "How ya doin', bud?"

"I'll be outstanding once we prove my baby can fly through deep space and back." Reed says confidently, hugging Ben back.

"Yeah, about that… I'm still gonna be giving your ship a onceover."

"Right, right, trust but verify." Reed sighs before perking again. "Well then, let's get to it so we can get to space!"

Ben turns and heads for a nearby hangar. "I assume it's in there?"

"Yup!" Reed takes the lead, smiling excitedly. As they enter, his stride lessens, his smile fading. "...Sue?"

The blond woman smiles, and waves as she walks over, "Hey Richard… I heard about what happened with Stark, and came to see how you were holding up."

"I thought you talked to her on the phone?" Ben frowns at Reed.

"I… left a message?" Reed sweatdrops.

"Hey guys!" All eyes turn to the blond man scaling the scaffolding around the crash sight for giggles. "Johnny Storm ready for takeoff!"

Sue rolls her eyes gently with a smile, "Johnny get down from there before you bust your head open."

Her brother runs to a corner of the scaffolding, and slides down to the ground. "Whoop!"

Reed sweats nervously. "Did… you get my message?"

Susan thinks, "...I don't think so, hold on." She pulls out her phone, and sighs, "Great, th battery is dead."

"Oh, okay then…" He sighs with relief. "Um… I'm doing okay. As you know, Stark shut the project down, so… Ben and I are gonna prove that my starship works!"

"Or die trying, is what he's leaving out," Ben deadpans as he starts giving the ship a check.

Johnny raises a hand, "Just gonna ask now, I'm planning to film everything on a GoPro. I might upload it to YouTube…"

Susan gives her brother a glance, and then looks to the ship before addressing Reeds. "And you're sure it's safe to fly?"

"100 percent." Reeds says confidently.

"How sure are you that it'll make it to space?" Ben corrects for Sue.

"100 percent." Reed says, not wavering.

"How sure are you we'll land in one piece?" Ben continues.

"...87 percent." Reed admits.

Johnny smiles, "Sounds good enough for me!"

Reed sighs. "Well… what do you think, Sue? A date in space? ...With a plus one each?"

Susan grins, "Well… It's a first for sure."

Johnny suddenly looks a bit disgusted, "Wait wait wait… A double date? Richard you are the worst wingman in history, the least you could have done is picked me a prettier girlfriend." He shoots a pointed look at Ben.

"A few ground rules, I don't kiss on the first date, I don't fuck until at least the fourth, and if you touch me inappropriately, I'll tell my daddy and he'll kill you." Ben deadpans amusedly as he heads into the ship to inspect the inside. "Bring me back by seven!"

Johnny raises his eyebrows in surprise, and grins to Susan. "I like this guy… Platonically."

Susan rolls her eyes as Johnny runs into the ship, and then offers a hand to Reeds. "Shall we, Captain?"

"Absolutely." He smiles and takes her hand, leading her inside. "Guys, I got you all suits like mine, much more effective than spacesuits."

Susan raises an eyebrow, and has him lead her to them. Soon they have everyone outfitted, and strapped into the spaceship. Susan looks to Ben, and asks, "Are you sure you can fly this?"

"Air Force pilot, and astronaut. Definitely." Ben starts the engines, having the ship glide out of the hangar.

Johnny calls out, "Good afternoon passengers this is your sexy attendant speaking. Sadly we are all out of peanuts, and refreshments so please put your trays in the upright position, and please remain seated until we make our first stop at the moon. In the case of an emergency put your head between your knees, and kiss your butt goodbye."

"Not helping," Susan states calmly, and then a thought hits her. Looking to Reeds she asks, "We do have air clearance for this lift off, right? No danger of crashing into a plane?"

"...Yes." Reed says slowly.

"We don't have clearance." Ben mutters to himself before grabbing the com mic, hailing the tower. "Flight control, this is Flight Space 1, could I get clearance for takeoff?"

"Flight control to Flight Space 1, you're not on the schedule. Do you have a reasonable clue as when you'll be coming back?"

"Not at all. Though if we don't come back in a few hours, probably don't be concerned about a landing." Ben says casually.

"...That's an affirmative, Flight Space 1. You are cleared for takeoff."

"See? Easy enough, no need for tiptoeing on eggshells." Ben replaces the communicator.

Johnny furrows his eyebrows, "...Was it just me though, or did they pretty much clear us to go get ourselves killed?"

"They probably think we're planning to land someplace else," Susan assures her brother.

Ben starts flicking switches. "If you aren't strapped in, this is your final warning before you end up in the cargo bay with a broken neck." That's enough for everyone to double check their harnesses, and then they give Ben the nod to open the throttle.

Ben flicks more switches, and lifts off. He angles towards space before activating the rocket thrusters.

"If the G forces are too strong, don't hesitate to cover your faces with your sleeves." Reed says seriously as they're forced into their chairs. The cabin is filled with the sounds of their strained efforts to just hold it together, at least until Johnny feels compelled to speak yet again.

"I can't feel my face by this is awesome," Johnny grunts out, putting his hand on his chest before giving a thumbs up with it.

Soon though, they're in space.

Ben sighs with relief. "Alright, step one done. Reed, you got what's next?"

"I do." Reed grabs the copilot steering wheel, taking control. "We'll do one jump to test everything out, then go back."

Susan looks out the window to her right at the earth behind them. "...We're really in space… It's so beautiful…"

"Just wait until we're in deep space." Reed smiles and starts calculating. Once finished, he course corrects, aiming at space. "Alright, everyone ready for a jump?"

"Fire away," Johnny declares on behalf of everyone.

He grabs the hyperdrive, and shifts up, blasting into deep space. And for several minutes it all looks like it is all going according to plan… But then…

Warning lights flash over the console in front of Ben, and Reeds, sensors indicating they're closing in on a massive solar flare. Then the ship rocks as Ben tries to change course, and the controls won't respond properly.

Ben accesses one of the cameras hidden outside the ship, and scowls. "We lost half the left wing! Meteor shower! I can't control the ship!"

Reeds looks horrified, looking out the front of the ship at the wave of orange, and white barreling right for them, speckled with black from cast incoming asteroids.

"...Oh shit," Johnny says meekly.

Then it hits, the ship gradually tearing apart on the outside from the heat of the flare, starting at the faulty points Tony had pointed out the day prior. Then a meteorite the size of a VW Bug slams through the front of the ship right into Ben, ripping his seat from the floor as it carries him to the back of the ship.

From the massive hole in the front of the ship the cosmic radiation of the solar flare floods the interior of the ship, in milliseconds the four of them start to glow, before Ben even hits the cargo bay. Johnny shines brighter than the others, an orange silhouette of himself edged with yellow, yellow light pouring from his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears as he convulses like a man burning alive.

Susan grips her seat tight, head thrown back in an airless scream as her hair whips around, the energy of the radiation swirling around her, at times obscuring her from view.

And Reeds… Reeds is watching it all happen. Three thoughts flash through his head in less than half a second. Firstly they ought to implode soon, second that they didn't do so immediately which is impossible, and three… He's going to watch all his closest known friends and associates die right in front of him. On an instinct he reaches out for Susan, his arm seeming to reach further than his mind could comprehend…

Then there's a flash of white light… And not a trace of them is found in the solar flare.

...

Meanwhile back at Avenger HQ Tony is hard at work with a little help from Rocket. Gamora is watching curiously with Steve teaching her how to play Go Fish. Looking to the two tech geniuses she asks, "So what is this device you are making?"

Tony slides out from under it on a rolling board, a wrench in his teeth. Removing the wrench he says, "A while back our buddy Banner had me build this in case he got mean, and green. We call her Veronica, though the tabloids coined the name Hulkbuster… Anyways, little man here is helping me put extra sensitive sensors in the main rigging. The second Banner turns Hulk it'll pick up the excess radiation, and deploy from orbit to hover over his location. Friday will alert me, and I fly there to… well… bust some Hulk." Sliding back under it his voice echoes out, "No losing teeth this time though, I'm not ashamed to admit I nearly rusted my armor back then."

"Too bad that wasn't posted on Youtube…" Clint tuts.

Gamora nods softly to herself, and asks Steve, "Do you happen to have any… Sixes?"

"Go Fish." Steve smiles.

She draws her card, and Stark slides out from under the machine again, this time getting to his feet. "Okay, how is it looking Rocket?"

"Keep your pants on. This stuff is still delicate, and even though I'm smaller than you it's still a tight squeeze." Rocket grunts as he works. "...Okay, I think I got it." He crawls out.

"Awesome, and you're sure these new specs could scan a whole hemisphere of the planet at the right altitude?"

"That's what I'm thinking. Actual testing will need to prove it though." Rocket starts stretching to get some kinks out of his back.

"Double awesome," Tony says as he tosses his wrench into his toolbox like he's shooting hoops. "Three points. Hey Rocket, if the Guardians gig ever goes under I'm always looking for a competent lab assistant. Friday is more a great secretary, and there's a hefty wage in it for you." He wakes up his laptop, and starts Checking the launch software.

"I don't do assistant, but thanks." Rocket walks for the door. "Where's the fridge? I'm starved."

"In the kitchen," Tony says. "Second door on your right." Then he smiles to himself as the Hulkbuster 2.0 is loaded into a pod Rocket made the designs for, one that with a press of a key will launch the device into orbit. So Stark opens the hangar doors, and he presses the key.

Gamora watches Rocket leave with a curious expression, and furrows her eyebrows. Standing she follows him, "Rocket? A moment please."

"Ugh, what?" He pauses and glances back. "I'm sweaty, oily, and hungry."

Deciding to get right to the point she says, "Lately you seem a bit… off."

"In a good way, or a bad way?" He scratches his ear.

"I'm not sure," she replies. "As simply as I can put it though… It's as though you've lost a good deal of your snark. It has me worried there may be something pressing on your mind."

"It's… not something you should concern yourself with." He says nonchalantly.

She frowns, not totally buying it. Still she chooses not to pry into it too hard. "I see… Well, just be aware that should you need anything that is what a team is for. Alright?"

"Right, I know." He nods and continues heading for the fridge.

She watches him go, now more curious than ever, and yet she knows better than to try forcing some explanation out of him. So turning she goes back to the lab.

Once there she's surprised to see Tony without his composure, gesturing Natasha over like she was taking a snail's pace about it. "Come on, come on!"

Steve watches with mild interest, shuffling cards. Nat looks over his shoulder curiously, and her eyes go wide. "...Is that what I think it is?"

Stark nods, "We've already got a ping. Never underestimate the search and destroy instincts of a violent ex."

"You found Banner already?" Steve sets the deck down, standing.

"Almost like he's not even trying to hide," Tony muses. "Veronica is already on the way, if you guys take the Quinjet I'll suit up, and meet you there."

Natasha nods, and starts running for the hangar as quick as her legs will carry her. Steve follows, calling, "Avengers, let's get going!"

Gamora looks around for her team, and with a roll of her eyes she follows the Avengers since none of them are to be found. "I'm coming as well, I gave my word that I would help!"

Steve nods. "Suit up." He goes to put on his uniform.

Nataline takes the pilot seat, and boots up the onboard computer. "Where are we going?"

"San Francisco," Tony calls over as he calls his suit to him. "Just follow Veronica!"

Clint and Falcon get into the Quinjet, suited up. As soon as Steve is onboard they seal up the jet, Vision swooping through the back like a ghost moments before liftoff. As they climb up to Mach 3 speeds Gamora can't help but ask.

"There is a good chance of this rage monster called Hulk trying to kill us, yes?"

"A very good chance, yes." Clint confirms.

"Then do you have a tip or two for avoiding that by chance…?" Gamora pulls her extending sword from behind her hips, checking the edge for defects.

"Be very far away, and if you get noticed, hope Tony's occasional battle-foot-in-mouth kicks in to save you." Falcon comments.

"How assuring," she comments dryly, putting the sword away. "Is there a firearm I may borrow, or would it be redundant?"

"Nothing can pierce his skin, so you'd pretty much just be getting his attention. But sure." Falcon opens a locker, a bunch of weapons inside. "Take your pick."

She looks them over, and in the end decides to just pick the biggest one. In this case a RPG missile launcher, and a bag of three extra rockets. "Will this be enough to get his attention?"

"Definitely." Clint nods. "It should make him mad, too."

"I'm beginning to feel there's no way around that," Gamora comments as slings the weapon over her shoulder so it rests across her back.

"You catch on fast." Cap walks up, cracking his knuckles. "We'll mainly be focused on damage control. Only get Banner's attention if he's about to hurt civilians otherwise."

"Might be a bit late for that," Natasha says as she holds one end of a headset to her ear. "I tapped San Francisco police frequencies, sounds like some monster is trashing a hospital. They're saying it's the Hulk."

"I'm going on ahead to have a look then," Tony says, rocketing past the jet in a blur.

"No way you're leaving me behind." War Machine blasts after Tony.

The two armored men arrive on the scene minutes later to find police evacuating the whole block. Tony says, "Well, Nat was right, all the chatter is about some big green monster tearing the place apart on the inside. You go high, I go low Rhodey?"

"Sure, I can do that." Rhodey shoots into the sky.

Stark lands in front of the hospital, and heads in, bio scanners on high alert. "I'm only getting one signature in here, you too Rhodey?" He powers up his palm pulse cannons, and proceeds with caution, checking around corners.

"I've been scanning the area, I'm only getting one too." Rhodey confirms, floating high as he scans around.

Tony mutters, "Alright Banner, where are…? Wait a minute. Rhodey, when has the Hulk ever been this quiet?" Suddenly a green hand shoots from ceiling, grabbing Tony by the helmet before pulling him up. He slams through that ceiling, and the next two as he's tossed upwards, his attacker jumping up after him.

"Shit, dick move Banner…" Tony trails off as a shadow looms over him in the flickering lights…

Suddenly he's ejected from the side of the hospital, thrown across the street to embed in the next building over. With a grunt he pulls himself free, and hovers. "Avengers… That's not Banner."

"It's big and green, and tossed you through the building. Who else could it be?" Steve demands.

His answer comes in the form of Tony's attacker leaping out the building, and tackling Tony through the building he just freed himself from. The two of them erupt from the opposite side into a construction site.

"How about you tell me Cap," Tony comments, being steadily lifted by the neck.

Now out in the open they can get a good look at the attacker… About eight feet tall, green, packed with muscle… and female, with dark green hair almost black going down her to shoulders. She wears a torn hospital gown that is ripped down the front between her breasts, and up one side, both tears revealing deep purple lacy underwear that looks seconds away from snapping off.

The woman frowns, and drops Tony, kicking him through a few supports of steel girder before spitting on the ground with her fists clenched.

Clint looks at the video feed sent to them from War Machine, and slowly says, "...Gamora, I think that's a She Hulk."


End file.
